Haircut
by Orange Burst
Summary: Mello tak sengaja membotaki rambut Near...


**Disclaimer:** sama kayak yang bikin Bakuman lah, cek ndiri yak~ (ditimpuk)

* * *

Hal ini berawal dari kegundahan Matt dalam menyelesaikan PR-nya. Tanpa otak sejenius Matt pun, seharusnya seseorang bisa dengan cepat mencari jawabannya di buku. Namun hanya ada satu kendala bagi Matt untuk sekedar melakukan hal itu. Dia males. Eh salah, yang bener… DIA MALES BANGET. Yup, diantara 3 penerus L, Matt terkenal yang paling males. Seandainya tugas itu bukan dari Beyond Birthday yang mengancam akan membantai murid yang tidak mengerjakan, Matt pasti masih asyik main pokemon lewat DSnya tanpa menghiraukan buku tugasnya itu. Yah, bagaimanapun juga, intinya Matt MALES(bukan whales ya) mengerjakan PR tersebut.

Matt melirik ke meja belajar milik Mello yang terletak persis di sebelah mejanya sendiri. Di situ dengan cantiknya terletak buku tugas Mello. Ugh… buku tugas Mello… Berbeda dengan buku miliknya yang jarang ditulisi, kalaupun ditulis pasti dengan nggak niat... sedangkan milik Mello pasti tulisannya rapi… bagus… dan… lengkap dengan jawaban.

.... Lengkap dengan jawaban. Dengan nistanya pun Matt membuka buku tugas Mello, tanpa menyadari hawa pembunuh menggelora di belakangnya.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh mencontek PR-ku, heh?" Tanya Mello dengan nada (terlalu) manis. Dan Matt pun menyesal, kenapa ia belum menulis surat wasiat, meskipun umurnya memang masih muda.

Adegan selanjutnya beralih ke ruang santai, dimana terjadi momen langka; yaitu Near tertidur diatas karpet tepat disebelah tumpukan dadunya yang kini sudah berceceran dan terserak ke berbagai arah. Seakan tidak menghiraukan pemandangan yang jarang terjadi itu, duo M kini telah melakukan adegan ala film India. Err, tidak seromantis itu sih sebenarnya.

Intinya, kini mereka berdua berlarian di ruang rekreasi. Tampak wajah pucat Matt karena alat cukur yang diacung-acungkan Mello sambil mengejarnya. Darimana Mello mendapatkan alat cukur itu pun masih merupakan misteri.

"Awas kau, Matt!! Biar kucukur rambutmu sampai botak sebagai akibat mencontekku!!" teriak Mello.

Masih menghindari serangan cukuran Mello dengan gesitnya, Matt pun menjawab, "Egh, itu bukan mencontek, Mel!! Aku Cuma mengintip sedikit~". Oke, alasan yang sangat (tidak) masuk akal.

"BERHENTI SAJALAH DAN AKU AKAN…" Mello tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena alat cukur yang ia ayunkan berhasi memangkas rambut… Near. Dan hasil potongannya… oke, memang Cuma terpotong sedikit, tapi rambut bagian tengahnya jadi pitak sebesar lubang hidung unta. Bukan ukuran yang terbilang besar, tapi jelas MENCOLOK.

"Mampus… gimana kalo dia bangun dan ngamuk lagi?". Mello merinding mengingat kenangan saat pesta valentine dimana Near mengamuk karena suatu alasan dan… Mello bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan wajah Near lagi saat itu. Memang, orang yang kalem itu saat marah menyeramkan, beda sama Mello yang temperamental, marah ato nggak sama aja… (Mello:maksud?!).

Matt yang sedikit merasa ikut bertanggung jawab pun menyarankan, "rambutnya yang lain kita potong sedikit aja, nta modelnya kita utak-atik biar pitaknya nggak keliatan".

"Emang bisa?!" Mello tentunya sangat (tidak) yakin dengan usul Matt.

"Ehm… mungkin…".

Namun pada akhirnya toh mereka tetap mencoba melakukan sesuai ide Matt, karena kayaknya nggak ada penyelesaian lain. Ternyata Mello sendiri nggak enak meninggalkan Near (baca:kabur) dengan keadaan pitak di tengah begitu.

Dan sesi pemotongan rambut pun dimulai…

"Mel, salah tuh. Kalo dipotong begitu malah makin keliatan. Coba potong sedikit di bagian sini…"

"Hei, hei! Itu kebanyakan!! Sini biar kurapikan, Matt!!"

"Tunggu kalau dipotong bagian situ…"

"Che… Kenapa hasilnya malah aneh begini? Coba kuratakan bagian sampingnya…"

**30 menit kemudian…**

Near dengan kepala mulus. Lebih tepatnya bisa dibilang… botak.

"…". Baik Mello maupun Matt tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Oke, mumpung dia belom bangun kita langsung cabut aja deh". Matt menggangguk setuju. Lebih baik mereka kabur ketimbang harus berhadapan dengan Near yang 'seperti waktu itu' karena rambutnya dicukur habis. Perlahan, mereka mengendap-endap menuju pintu…

Namun pada detik itu juga, Near membuka mata, membuat langkah Matt dan Mello terhenti seketika. Wajah mereka langsung pucat basi… eh, pasi.

Merasakan kepalanya yang terasa lebih sejuk, Near berkaca di jendela dan melihat… sosoknya… dengan… kepala…

"Mello… Matt…" dengan reiatsu mengerikan ala Kenpachi Zaraki yang dikeluarkan Near, Matt dan Mello membeku. Tidak bisa kabur lagi…

* * *

Untungnya, nyawa Matt dan Mello bisa terselamatkan setelah Matt membelikan krim penumbuh rambut dalam waktu singkat. Dan sekitar seminggu kemudian, rambut Near pun tumbuh, tapi…

"…Siapa ya?" Mello bertanya pada seorang anak berambut hitam di hadapannya. Kemudian, dengan ekspresi datar dan piyama putih yang dikenakan anak itu, barulah Mello menyadari…

"Near?!".

"Matt~!!" panggil Mello pada anak yang bersangkutan yang kini tengah main game di kamarnya seperti biasa.

"Lihat!! Kenapa rambutnya malah jadi hitam begini?! Krim apa yang kau beli, hah?!" Mello menunjuk rambut Near yang ia seret juga ke kamarnya.

"Ehm… krim penumbuh rambut… kan?" Matt menunjukkan kotak krim yang waktu itu ia gunakan.

Mello mengamati tulisan yang tertera disitu. "Heh, ini sih khusus untuk menumbuhkan rambut hitam!! Kau ini gimana sih?!"

"Yah, mana ada yang menumbuhkan rambut putih?!" Matt membela diri.

"Itu benar, Mello. Lagipula saya tidak keberatan dengan rambut warna hitam…"

"Nggak bisa!! Pokoknya warna rambutnya mesti putih!!" Mello ngotot.

"Tapi kan sudah kubilang, mana ada krim yang menumbuhkan rambut warna…"

"Cari, atau mau DS-mu kulempar ke luar jendela?" ancam Mello yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyandera salah satu konsol game Matt. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Matt pun menyusup keluar Wammy House untuk mencari krim penumbuh rambut warna putih yang ia ragukan keberadaannya. Tadinya Matt sempat mengusulkan kalau rambut Near dicat warna putih saja, tapi ditolak Mello dengan alasan rambut Near bisa kembali ke warna hitam sewaktu-waktu jika hanya memakai cat rambut.

Sementara Matt melanglang buana entah kemana, Near memulai pembicaraan dengan Mello.

"Sudah saya bilang, saya juga tidak keberatan dengan warna rambut ini," ujar Near sambil mengelung ujung rambutnya.

"Nggak bisa. Kalo bukan putih bukan Near namanya. Pokoknya harus putih lagi…".

Kata-kata Mello itu membuat Near termenung. Kenapa…?

* * *

Akhirnya, rambut Near dicukur (baca:dibotaki) ulang dan diberi krim penumbuh rambut putih yang ditemukan oleh Matt. Sebenarnya sih itu krim pelebat bulu untuk anjing pudel warna putih. Tapi untuk saat ini, hal itu akan menjadi rahasianya saja. Yang penting, DSnya selamat dan semua berbahagia(?).

"Huuh… Untung saja warna rambutnya kembali seperti semula…" Mello menghela nafas lega.

"Hmm, nggak nyangka juga kau segitu pedulinya sama rambut putih Near," komen Matt.

"Bukan karena 'putih'nya sih. Habis kalo item jadi persis banget kayak L. Gue nggak rela!!".

"…". Matt terdiam. Jadi Cuma itu alasannya…?

* * *

**Sementara itu…**

"Hoi, L, aku mau minta bera…. HUAAH!!" kata-kata Light tersendat melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa, rambut L berubah jadi warna kuning…. (blonde L…? =_=')

"Ah, Light-kun… Kelihatannya B mengecat rambut saya ketika saya tertidur. Tapi bukan masalah, sih… Saya sudah meminta Watari mencari penghilang warna cat rambut".

"O…oh… Tapi pirang juga bagus kok. Baju nggak pernah ganti sekali-kali rambut ganti gitu…" usul Light ngaco.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Light kun. Saya tidak bisa terima jika rambut saya berwarna kuning".

"Kau segitu cintanya kah pada rambut hitam milikmu?"

"Bukan begitu, jika rambut saya berwarna kuning akan makin terlihat seperti pantat ayam, Light kun".

"…"

Like father like son. (?)

**

* * *

**

FIN

* * *

Oke, sebentar lagi 26 Januari 2010... Ada yang inget sesuatu mengenai hari itu?

Nyeh, tak peduli seberapa gaje fic ini, REVIEW!! XO


End file.
